Things don't work out the way we want
by baxter21
Summary: A one-shot. What's Jayden to do when he refuses to admit to himself the possibility that he, the son of a well known dark family, is in love with Harry Potter, the chosen one and his best friend. Watch as he fights against his feelings until he just can't take it. Maybe things could work out after all?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter If I did I sure as hell would bring some differences into it.**

**A/N: So this is a one shot that may or may not inspire a multi-chapter fic later on, depending on how it goes. It's a Harry/OMC and quite obviously a slash.**

Things don't always work out the way we want.

Seven days had passed since his revelation and Jayden Blackwell was well onto the way of banging his head against a brick wall. Seven days had passed since his discovery, although according to Hermione not much of one, that he had a crush on his best friend. He couldn't be! He shouldn't be for starters. One They're best mates for Merlin's sake, It would ruin everything. Two Harry James Potter was 100% straight, he would know he had helped him often with girl troubles like a certain Asian witch last year. But, even as he flooded his mind with denials and _Not true _he knew that he liked his raven haired best friend.  
Rushing to the library he found his other friend, resident genius Muggleborn, Hermione Jean Granger sat as per usual with a thick and dusty tome reading quietly. Running to her ignoring the glares sent to him by madam Pince, he sat down in front of her and groaned slamming his head hard on the table."Something wrong Jay" She asked smiling in that oh so annoying way that just screamed 'I told you so'

"I like him" He said he groaned again not moving his head his head that was facing the cold mahogany wood table.

"Well finally! Honestly Ron and I were wondering when you'd admit it. So, are you going to ask him out then" She said nonchalantly

"Hermione! Didn't you hear me! I like my best friend!" He said louder than he meant luckily the library was empty except for the two Gryffindors.

"So? Come on Jay, Yesterday you were practically sleeping on him" She said rolling her eyes at him.

"I was tired and so was he! My head slipped that was all" He denied "We had just come from practice"

"You need to tell him Jay, What's the worse that could happen?" She asked putting her book back into the shelves

"Hmm let me think shall I? Okay how about this, I ruin five years of friendship we never speak again and then I lose the closest thing I have to a family in you three"

"Jay stop being so dramatic okay"

"I'm not being dramatic, It's just phase...Yeah that's it a phase. All I need to do is get him out of my head"

"Oh and how do you suppose to o that?"

"Well...Nick wants us to get back together" He said rubbing his neck sheepishly. She looked at him open-mouthed before she hit around the head "OW! What was that for"

"He cheated on you remember" She snapped

"He was confused" He defended weakly

"And that excuses him from snogging the nearest person to him does it" She said

Shrugging he said "Look, I just need to date someone else and get this whole I-Have-A-crush-on-my-best-friend thing out of my head where it belongs" He said firmly

"But Jay..." Hermione began before shook his head firmly and said

"No buts Mione...It has to be this way. Even if I told him what do you think would happen? He's him and I'm me, he would never go for someone like me"

"He's your best friend" Hermione added hopefully

"Exactly! Now excuse me I need to find Nick" He said leaving the Gryffindor girl alone outside the portrait of the fat lady. Sighing she went into the Common room alone finding her ginger haired friend and Raven haired friend playing chess.

"Hi Ron, Hi Harry" She said as she at down on the sofa near the fire facing her two other friends.

"Hey Hermione...What's up" Harry asked as he took in his friends downcast face.

"I just saw Jay" She said

"And..." Ron asked

"He's getting back together with Nick" She said removing _Certain _bits of information.

"What!" Harry exclaimed

"He's going out with that two-faced, cheating son of a-" Ron ranted at the same time, he hated Nick for the way he had left Jayden and would always hate him because of it.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped before he could finish

"Why would he..I mean last time..."Harry said before he shut up. He knew Jay would not him to say what he had seen when Nick had cheated on him despite it was Ron and Hermione

"Last time..." Hermione ventured

"He...He said that he would never get back together with him" Harry lied.

"Well, anyways he wont change his mind so don't bother trying" Hermione said sighing as she wished her friend would just admit it to Harry instead of denying it. She knew it was more than just a simple silly crush. Jayden Blackwell was in love with Harry James Potter and was totally in denial of it. She just hoped he figured it out before it was too late.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"You said it again" Nick snapped pushing Jayden off of him and standing up dusting the dirt off his trousers

"What! No I didn't" He said standing to his feet looking angrily at his...boyfriend? Truth be told he wasn't exactly sure what they were.

"Look, Jay I don't know what you're saying but it sure as hell isn't my name" Nick said

"It's nothing Nicky I promise" Jayden said before pulling Nick back into a kiss. He slipped his hands into his hair while Nicks hands trailed down his back. He shivered and moaned out loud "_Harry_"

"What!" Nick shouted

"What!" Jayden said

"You did it again! Look, I can't be with you if you're thinking of someone else. Come find me when I'm the one you want" Nick snapped marching out of the broom cupboard (Cliche I know).

Sighing Jayden straightened his tied before ducking out and walking back to the common room which he found mercifully empty. Two weeks had passed since his vow to erase thoughts of Harry in a liking manner had happened and so far, nothing had worked. No matter what he did with Nick, Harry slipped into his head and Nick would morph into his gawky thin black haired friend. He sighed and closed his eyes to sort through his feelings. Nick was nice but there was just nothing there. No spark or attraction, Nothing. Harry, he found him courageous and loyal but he saw the side that he never let show, The side that screamed to people _Love me _He saw how he hated the fame that came hand in hand his name and how he was fiercely protective of people he loved.

Love...

He was in love with Harry James Potter...Merlin's Pants!

"Jay" A voice asked form the girls stairs. Hermione stood in her dressing gown looking at her friend with worry "I thought you were out with _Him_" She said sneering at Nicks name

"I was...But then we broke up"

"Again! She said sitting down next to him she asked "Why?"

"Because he saw what you see and what I was to stubborn to" He said

"Which was..." She asked already knowing the answer

"I'm in love with Harry" He said tearing up slightly

"Oh Jay" She said hugging him while he sniffed back his tears "Will you tell him now" She asked lightly

"No, I wont. Knowing him, he'll think he owes me...I don't want him to feel like that or feel guilty because he doesn't feel the same"

"And you'll what..."

"Survive. Right now I have him as a friend, I would rather him always be a friend than to not have him in my life at all" He said adamantly.

Nodding Hermione hugged him again before they separated at the stairs and each fell into a realm of sleep.

* * *

Jayden was sure this was what insanity felt like. Harry was literally infesting all of his life. When he had told hm that he and Nick were no longer together, he was relieved. But as Jayden forcefully reminded himself, he was simply looking out for his friend.

But it didn't matter, he was literally bursting at the seams, He needed to tell him how he felt. He was sure that if he didn't and things carried on the way they were doing now, he would explode.

"Jay aren't you coming to lunch" Ron asked as he and Hermione waited by the portrait.

"I need to tell him" He said suddenly running past the pair and in search of his friend

"Tell who!" Hermione shouted

"HARRY" He yelled back before turning and running full force leaving a gleeful Hermione and a confused Ron who smiled when Hermione told him.

Jayden ran full force towards the library where luck would have it Harry came out walking next to Ginny "Hey Harry...I need to talk with you" He said breathlessly

"Sure, I need to tell you something anyway" Harry said before turning to Ginny "I'll see you at Lunch" Said red-headed girl blushed and smiled warmly saying "Sure Harry" before practically skipping to the great hall. Jayden frowned but brushed it off. Ginny seriously needed to get over her stalkerish tendencies where it concerned Harry. Speaking of whom, Jayden turned to face him not dwelling on the fear in his stomach

"I need to tell you something" They both said before Jayden laughed and said "You go first I need to catch my breath

"Well...I've been talking with Ginny recently" He began and Jayden nodded smiling at his friend "And well...I asked her out. She's my girlfriend" The boy said blushing at the end slightly

"Oh" Jayden said softly his heart was breaking, he briefly wondered if he could hear it.

"Jay? Are you okay" Harry asked concerned

"Me? Yeah...Yeah I'm fine I just need to go bed I think I'm coming down with something" He said as his voice slightly carcked

"Didn't you need to tell me something" _I'm in love with you_ He whispered in his head before he shook it and said, despite the words breaking his heart further, "No...No it was nothing important" Before turning away and walking back towards the dorm.

When he made it to his bed, he shut the curtains and broke down.

He Jayden Samuel Blackwell was irrevocably and hopelessly in love with his best friend Harry James Potter. His heart broke a little more.

**A/N: What do you think to a full multiple chaptered story based on this? Yay/Nay? Let me Know**


End file.
